The present invention generally relates to display technologies, and more particularly, to a shift register unit, a gate driving circuit and driving method thereof, and an array substrate.
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages of low radiation, small volume, low power consumption etc., and is widely used in electronic products such as laptop, flat-screen TVs, or mobile phones, etc. The LCD is composed of pixel units arranged in a matrix. When LCD is displaying, a data driving circuit latches inputted display data and clock signals in a timing manner, and converts them into analog signals which are subsequently inputted to data lines of the LCD panel. The gate driving circuit may convert the inputted clock signals into voltages for controlling on/off of the pixel units via a shift register, and applies the voltages to gate lines of the LCD panel line-by-line.
In order to reduce the manufacture cost of the LCD products, the gate driving circuit usually integrates gate switch circuits of thin film transistors (TFTs) onto an array substrate of a display panel by means of gate driver on array (GOA) technology, to achieve scan driving for the display panel. Such the gate driving circuit integrated onto the array substrate by means of the GOA technology is also referred to as GOA circuit or shift register circuit. Because of omitting a part for binding the driving circuit, the display device with such GOA circuit thus reduces the material cost and the cost of manufacture process. Furthermore, the GOA circuit may be arrange at both sides of an active area of the display panel, i.e. in border area of the display panel, and scan the gate lines in turn by bilateral cross driving, so as to achieve image displaying. Since the GOA circuit may be arranged at both sides of the display panel, it is possible to provide the display panel with a symmetrical structure.
Currently, there is a demand for a display panel with a narrow frame, or even without the frame. However, the occupation space of the GOA circuit is reduced as the increasing of resolution of the display panel and the increasing of the amount of pixel units. To ensure the sufficient wiring space for the GOA circuit, it is required to increase the frame area of the display panel, which may not result in the display panel with the ultra-narrow frame or without the frame.